The way you said I Love You
by imamessofawriter
Summary: Tododeku drabbles based on the prompt series: The way you said "I Love You"
1. As a Hello

**Summary:** Tododeku drabbles based on the prompt series: The way you said "I Love You"

 **A/N:** So, this series will be my first contribution to the BNHA / Tododeku fandom. Been meaning to write something but didn't know what, and since I have this list of prompts I will use them for BNHA exclusively. This series will be a bunch of small one shot drabbles, always check the warnings to avoid spoilers or triggers. Leave Kudos/Likes and Follow/Subscribe and I would enjoy some constructive criticism.

 **Warnings:** spoilers of chapter 95

 **As a Hello**

It was a long day at work and Todoroki Shouto hasn't seen Midoriya Izuku in almost a week, especially since their schedules clash with each other this past month. Both were so busy that they barely text each other, let alone talk over the phone. He wonders why was it that working for different hero agencies sounded like a good idea back then, maybe because they wanted to share their stories once they got back home, maybe they didn't want to get distracted while on the job even though they did make a good team.

Groaning in exhaustion, Todoroki made it up to the door of their shared apartment, it wasn't luxurious or big and fancy, it didn't scream 'Heroes live here', instead it was a small three-bedroom apartment (one was turned into a small office room), with one shared bathroom, a small kitchen and a small area that could pass as a living room, in an old neighborhood. They've been living together since they graduated from U.A, as Endeavor gave his 'son' an ultimatum, well it wasn't much of one as it was either Todoroki worked for him or lived in the streets and without any money.

Thinking of how almost everyone and their grandmother knew that something was going on between the two rising heroes before Endeavor made him chuckle. For being the No. 1 hero, Endeavor sure didn't notice the motives and reasons why he hangs out with All Might's disciple. Shaking his head, Todoroki pulled out his key to unlock the door, only to find it unlocked, making him alert and a bit on edge, it was enough that he spent the entire night chasing a villain and having to work alongside Endeavor, now he had to deal with a possible intruder since Midoriya's shift started an hour ago, and the green hero always locks the door behind him.

Slowly making his way inside without creating any sound, frost begins to form by his shoes, ready to freeze the intruder, "Izuku I'm home" he shouts. There was a crashing noise from the kitchen, perhaps a couple of broken plates which will have to be replaced. The half cold half hot hero runs towards the intruder only to be slammed against something, with a pair of arms enveloped around him, lips smashed against his.

He knows who they belong to, a warmness that he cherishes very much, one that he would sacrifice everything for. "Mhhh" he hums as they both crash down to the floor, his arms holding his attacker by the waist, "Izuku" he smiles as the other pulls away. Noticing tears brimming in the other's eyes, "I Love you, Shoucchan" Midoriya cries as he buries his face in Shouto's neck, leaving the dual quirked hero to run his hands through a mess of green hair.

"Hello to you too love" he chuckles as they both sit up straight, Midoriya no longer crying, "I thought you had work today? Did something happen?"

"well I got the day off" Midoriya answers sheepishly as his eyes dart everywhere but Shouto, allowing the fire 'n Ice hero to notice the bandages and bruises on Izuku's body. "Izuku" he asks in a firm and final voice making Midoriya jump.

"long story short, I ran into a villain yesterday and he gave us a bit trouble, his quirk was creating holograms and while I was chasing him he lead me to an alley and created one of you slumped on the floor dead and for a second I thought it was real because I didn't know if you came home the night before so I panicked and ran towards the projection thinking it was you and he used that to attack me turns out a few of his friends were waiting so it was totally an ambush and I fell into their traps but it's all okay because he was an idiot and missed one detail so it wasn't like I was completely fooled but I used that opportunity and faked being fooled and took them all out but there were maybe ten of them and I wasn't at the top shape so I got hit a few times but now it's all right I went to the hospital and got patched up and told that I can take the day off since I looked like I need it and the most important thing is that I love you"

Todoroki looked at Midoriya with his trademark deadpan expression, "okay I barely understood anything since you were muttering very fast but in any case, I love you too, and glad you were okay"

"so how was your day?" Izuku sighed in relief as his boyfriend did look that worried but he was glad about the concern though.

"well for starters this villain gave us a wild goose chase and I had to work with Endeavor all night, so that sums up how shitty my night was" Shouto explained as he took Izuku's hand and lead him to the couch of their living room. Knowing that no matter how crappy his day was, he was glad that he has a home to return to, one filled with warmth and love. Maybe they don't live in a big apartment and they don't have that much money since they are still young, but there is nothing in the world that they would trade for that can replace the feeling of security as they laid on the couch in each other's arms.


	2. With a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**A/N** : this piece is set during their third year, also I tried to make it as fluffy as possible.

* * *

 **With a hoarse voice, under the blankets**

Todoroki didn't get sick often, so when he does its only natural for Izuku to fret over him and drag him to bed. However, this time there was the additional worry and fear since his flu was caused by a villain's quirk.

"We' not risking it" Midoriya argued as he took Shouto to recovery girl, hand in hand the whole way to U.A, earning stares and whispers, some photos that would surely piss of Endeavor.

"There is nothing to be worried about, just some rest and he'll be good to go" Recovery girl informed, "rest up".

"See everything is-" Shouto sneezed mid-argument, freezing the tips of Midoriya's hair, "fine"

"Shoucchan, did you hear your voice, and you barely have control over your quirk" hero Deku argued as he pushed his partner towards the bed, recovery girl long gone and no where within sight.

"Sleep next to me as well" the half cold half hot hero complained as he climbed the bed and crawled under the blankets, shoes and combat vest neatly discarded on the side. Torn between what to do, Izuku sighed in defeat at the mere expression Todoroki gave him, who knew that the class' number one hottie could look this child-like with the pout and puppy dog eyes, he'll make sure to remind Todoroki of it every chance he gets.

It didn't take long for Shouto to fall asleep like a rock, obviously Izuku was the one with the problem as the temperature keeps fluctuating from cold to hot, one minute he is freezing under the blankets and another he wants to the throw them away. Soon enough as the temperature flips toned down, he was left to his own thoughts, analyzing quirks and creating counter strategies, thinking of ways to avoid Endeavor since he is sure that the flame hero will make his way to the campus to reprimand his _masterpiece_ for such mistakes and probably whisk him away for another training session, knowing that Shouto would return to school looking worse than ever.

A small nuzzle to his side broke him out of his train of thoughts, smiling Izuku wrapped his arm around Shouto and pulled the blankets even further above them, in fear of letting anyone ruin this delicate moment, "love you Izuku" Shouto whispered, his voice still hoarse and tired, his warm breath against the Izuku's skin.

"Me too, me too" Midoriya whispered in a soft voice that could barely be heard, filled with overflowing emotions, tender with love and admiration.

* * *

 **A/N** : I feel like this is a good way to end it. On another note, recovery girl is outside of the infirmary not letting Endeavor get inside and basically she managed to kick him out of the campus.


	3. As a Scream

**Warnings** : slight swearing towards the end, slightly OOC Deku.

* * *

 **As a scream**

Dare.

One simple word.

I dare you to say I love you to your crush.

It started as an innocent game, the whole class was involved, even Bakugo and Todoroki were playing. They took turns between truths and dares, somewhere along the way their love lives where out on the line, truths of crushes and sexualities were asked, dares of kissing and making out with each other were made. He pretended to be okay when Hakagure kissed his crush, while she was on cloud 9.

It obviously didn't hurt hearing him saying that he doesn't really care about such things, that he doesn't mind kissing his classmates. The bottle was between them, a mischievous glint in heterochromatic eyes, "I dare you to say I love you to your crush" he said in the most amused tone ever, as if embarrassing him was entertaining. So far, he was ridiculed and his past has come up, nobody sympathized with him, they just laughed it off, he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt him.

Enough was enough.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a crush, well I used to when I first met Uraraka-San but I guess it was because it was my first interaction a girl but I no longer think of her in any way other than a friend" Midoriya laughed.

That night ended in huge brawl between the entire class, though it was a friendly brawl some sported bruises, others were burned slightly. But for Midoriya his friendship with some of the students became strained, he flat out ignored Mineta and did his best to avoid Todoroki as if he was the source of the black plague. His relationship to Bakugo was the same as ever, Iida and Uraraka were his best friends as always and they never spoke a word about that night.

He should've known that going into a mission while annoyed at Todoroki wasn't a bright idea, everyone in the team noticed something wrong between them but opted to shut their mouths in fear of Todoroki's wrath. A single glare would suffice, it instantly made the villains in their tracks, all but one.

They chased and chased but he simply refused to stop, at least without fighting back. Now both U.A. Heroes were arguing with each other, trying to see who will catch the villain first, Izuku ignored the bleeding cut on his stomach while Shouto ignored the long gash running up his left arm. Another dead end, how much is that guy trying to make them run?

By the time they managed to catch him, another Pro Hero had caught the villain and he was not happy with the teen's childish behavior, "sort it out before you go into the field next time" he said before returning to the police to provide his report.

Both walked in silence to the dorms, neither saying a word and basking in that awkward atmosphere, very tense that it would could be easily cut with a knife. "Mind telling why you have been avoiding me all week?" Todoroki asked in anger, blocking Midoriya's path.

"Why do you even care?"

"Midoriya what's gotten into you"

"Oh, fuck off" that was uncharacteristic of the green haired hero, even his tone dripped with anger. That was about the final point that made Todoroki blow his fuse as he hastily grabbed Midoriya with from the collar of his hero suit and hoisted him up, "I think it's about time you cut it out" Todoroki growled in a clear and threatening tone. What he didn't expect was a strong punch to his jaw, sent him tumbling backwards and to release his classmate from his clutches.

Some people ran away from the two heroes who were punching each other in what would be considered as a childish brawl, while others were filming the fight with their camera's. Another punch to the cheek, a kick to the stomach, an uppercut, hit after hit exchanged between the two, "Oi Midoriya" another warning, "cut it out before you make a fool out of yourself"

"isn't that what you want, making a fool out of me, your source of entertainment" Izuku shouted for everyone to hear, earning a confused expression from Todoroki, "oh please, I dare you to say I love you to your crush" he repeated that one phrase, that one dare, voice laced with sarcasm.

"we were playing truth or dare Midoriya, I didn't think it would cause any harm, you said it yourself you don't like Uraraka anymore so why are you annoyed by it"

"WHY? WHY?" everyone has a breaking point, a person can take so much before the collapse, before they drown. Tears streaming down his face, Midoriya shoved Todoroki a few feet forward, "Truth or dare, huh? YOU kissed Hakagure like it was nothing, YOU said that romance is pointless, YOU dared me to tell my crush that I love them with DARE I SAY AN AMUSED LOOK, WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU, THERE I SAID IT, HAPPY NOW"

Todoroki stared at Midoriya in shock, did he just scream that, for all to hear. Midoriya loved him. He was Midoriya's crush. Midoriya just screamed to the whole world that he loved him. Midoriya was crying. What should he do? Todoroki was lost. He was confused. Does he love him back? Say something. Anything.

"Midoriya, sorry"

* * *

 **A/N** : god help me I don't know what I just wrote, I was planning to make it so that Midoriya would shout it from the roof and simultaneously embarrass Todoroki, even though they would already be in a relationship but then I took a left turn and created this. I tried to make it slightly angst-y at the end, hope it isn't horrible.


	4. Over a cup of tea

**A/N:** There are some Japanese terms that I used, you'll find their definitions at the end.

* * *

 **Over a cup of tea**

Finally, exams were over and Izuku can take a break. His body ached and his mind was throbbing in pain, most likely a migraine from the continuous headaches he' been having all week. He missed interacting with his friends the entire week, but mostly he missed Shouto, the only time he ever saw him was during the exams, otherwise they hadn't spent much time together the past week.

So, when he got a text from Shouto telling him that he's prepared some herbal tea in his room, Izuku all but ran upstairs, almost bumping Bakugo in the process and earning a yell from him. He was unfortunate when he slammed into the invisible girl and in turn spilling her drink over the person standing next to her, who happened to be Uraraka. "Don't mind" she brushed him off, "WOAH Deku you look like you haven't slept in days"

"Well I gotta go and rest" he yells as he makes a quick dash towards the fifth floor, luckily, he made it without bumping into anyone else. His eyes burning in exhaustion and was unsure if he could give Shouto his undivided attention.

The aroma of green leaves and herbs fills his nostrils and make him relax. If the corridor smelled this nice then he wonders how relaxing the room would smell, adding the Japanese style of the room he wonders of he will just fall asleep then and there. "I missed you" he beams as he closes the door behind him and hugs Shouto, taking in that strawberry scented shampoo that he uses.

"That makes two of us" Shouto chuckles as he leads Izuku towards his chabudai1, kissing his hands with a soft smile, "I made us some tea to relax and please let's not speak about school"

Izuku smiles and presses his lips against Shouto's, sighing in content and satisfaction, "Yes please".

Sitting on the tatami covered floor, Shouto pours some chamomile tea in an all might mug and hands it over to Izuku while he pours some for himself in a blue yunomi2 before setting his teapot aside. Taking a whiff of the tea, Izuku blows over his mug before taking a sip and letting out a hum in delight, a soft smile dancing across his face, "this tea is why I love you".

Shouto says nothing but returns a smile back, they say nothing as they drink their tea in a calming silence and bask in each other's presence. Shouto fills their cups with tea each time they finish until the entire pot is empty, too tired to focus on anything they find themselves tangled in each other's arms as they slept in the middle of the room, too tired to do anything or hear the yells and laughter of their classmates.

* * *

 **1\. Chabudai:** short-legged table used in traditional Japanese homes

 **2\. Yunomi:** Japanese teacup made from ceramic for daily tea drinking


	5. Over a Beer Bottle

**Warnings:** Slightly OOC Deku. AU

* * *

 **Over a beer bottle**

It was another party thrown by Kaminari, how many does that make since the start of the year. Luxurious cars lined up the streets while those who are not as rich were lined further away, perhaps a block or two. There were at least 3 keg stands, 5 coolers filled with beer and a alcohol bar equipped with the finest wines and drinks. The small mansion was blaring with noise and, teens were flocking towards it like a moth to a flame.

Todoroki wonders if it is a good idea, he wasn't good at socializing and most of his classmates didn't like him. He was actually moping in his room until Yaoyoruzo called him saying about this party and how he should come to let loose or something, and to his luck his father was out of town for a business trip and so no one was going to stop him with shit like "As heir for Endeavor enterprises you should be studying and not partying".

Yaoyorozu parks her Range Rover as close as she can get before they proceed to the mansion by foot, sure it wasn't as big as her parents place or Todoroki's but it was one nonetheless.

As soon as they set foot inside they had two cups with good knows what shoved in their hands, and Yaoyoruzu was dragged somewhere by someone, maybe it was Uraraka or Jirou, he doesn't remember.

His legs carried him to the source of the noise, Midoriya and Bakugo were having a keg stand contest, in which the green haired boy loses. He takes a sip of his cup, which was just a beer and turns around, how can he face the person who has been the reason he was moping.

"Todoroki" someone shouts his name but his too busy to get out of the room. He needs to be the furthest away from Midoriya as possible, and he knows that he can't ditch Momo since she is the one who drove him here.

An hour and a half later, two beers later, and a vodka shot Todoroki finds himself on a garden swing in an empty area of the backyard. He sits in it with his third cup, he is buzzed but not drunk, at least not yet, a frown on his face as he stares at the ground.

"There you are, I've been following you but you never stop" someone says, their voice heavy and slurred, meaning that they were drunk. Todoroki looks up to see green eyes and a sea of freckles approaching him, Midoriya was completely smashed as he struggles to reach his classmate and trying not to spill the beer in his hands.

"Really?" His voice comes out a bit cold, and harsher than he wanted it to be. _'Its Midoriya's fault'_ his mind screams, his glare not affecting the drunk green head.

"Todoroki Shouto" he giggles as he crashes down next to the said boy on the swing and wraps his arms around a fully clothed arm, "You always cover your skin, Shoucchan"

"S-Shoucchan?" Todoroki stutters, eyes wide in embarrassment and cheeks burning red with a strong blush.

"Your eyes are pretty, you're pretty, Kacchan is nowhere as amazing as you are, he is mean but you're awesome"

"Midoriya are you okay?" He doesn't know why he asks but he does anyway. Todoroki knows two things, one that Midoriya Izuku is drunk and two, he has no filter what so ever, which might get him punched.

"I'm fine why do ask? Are you perhaps worried about me, aww that's cute and nice of you" he laughs, "don't worry babe, I'm good as ever"

Todoroki wants to argue but it's useless, and he might as well entertain his friend, or former friend because he was sure that Midoriya made it clear that morning at school that he can longer be friends with him.

"Dear, get a grip will you" he scolded in probably the most endearing way, a soft smile as he looks at Midoriya, knowing that he won't recall anything.

He doesn't know what is happening but there is one thing Todoroki Shouto is sure of, he is sloppily making out with Midoriya Izuku and how did that happen, he doesn't know, all he recalls are green eyes. He could taste whatever Izuku was drinking and it was probably intoxicating him as well. He feels hot and knows that things will get worse if he doesn't stop, finding some control he manages to push Midoriya away, "you're drunk"

"Shoucchan" Izuku's voice sound serious, as if he suddenly sobered up, gulping down whatever he has left in one go, he stand up and takes a few steps, "I love you"

"…"

"I love Todoroki Shouto" he screams as he turns back towards the house, yelling it for everyone to hear. He even takes the microphone from the emcee or dg and yells into it, "I love Todoroki Shouto and we are going to go on a date tomorrow night"

Todoroki looks in horror as everyone is laughing at Midoriya, he quickly runs towards Izuku and pulls him away from the crowd, "Time to go home" he explains and looks for Yaoyorozu, praying that she isn't drunk.

Now Todoroki Shouto has three more things to add to his list of today's events, one is that Midoriya Izuku loves him, two, they have a date tomorrow night and three, there are several videos circulating about Midoriya's little stunt and tomorrow they will be the butt of jokes but in the end their date is worth all the trouble.


End file.
